


Day 30 - Messages Not Sent

by moonblossom



Series: Pre-Nickels Nickels 30 Day Challenge [30]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Dirty notes, Love Notes, M/M, Post-Nickels Nickels!, Rambling Kelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's never going to read any of these, but it feels good to write them down anyway.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 30: Love Notes</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 30 - Messages Not Sent

Nick,

What the fuck have we done? I swear I'm not panicking. Why did you have to leave when you did? I mean, I understand _why_. But why did the orders have to come when they did? Does the universe hate us that much?

Okay. Maybe I'm panicking a little.

You've been gone less than a week and I already feel like someone's ripped away a part of me. How are we going to survive this?

I don't even know how to sign this,  
Kelly

_[[Message Not Sent]]_  
\-----------------  
Nicko,

Are you missing me as much as I'm missing you? I'm not sure that's possible.

Kelly

_[[Message Not Sent]]_  
\-----------------  
Nick,

How is it that I've lived alone for years and been perfectly happy, but now that you've been gone for less than a month I'm going crazy?

What did you do to me, you jackass?

Yours,  
Kelly

_[[Message Not Sent]]_  
\-----------------  
There's so much I want to say to you. I wish I could put my words to paper, but I know you're never even going to see these so I'm not sure it's worth the anguish.

Everything has changed, but nothing has changed. How did you do that? What if you come back, and we look at each other, and everything's all fucked up? Will you forgive me?

_[[Message Not Sent]]_  
\-----------------

I can't stop thinking about your cock, Nick. I want it inside of me so fucking bad. I'm almost too embarrassed to write it down. I mean, fuck, I miss the rest of you too. But I'm fixated.

_[[Message Not Sent]]_  
\-----------------  
I can't wait to hear you laugh again. See the sparkle in those obnoxiously green eyes of yours. I miss the freckles across your shoulders. I miss your stupid accent. We've been apart for longer than this before, but it's never hurt this much.

_[[Message Not Sent]]_  
\-----------------

I bought a toy. It's not as big as you are, but I've been practicing. I never thought I'd love being filled up so much. Holy shit. I fuck myself with it while I'm masturbating. Sometimes I just do it quick and dirty, sometimes I take my time. Last night, I came so hard I saw stars.

But every single time, no matter how quick it is or how much I draw it out, Nicko, I cry out your name when I come.

_[[Message Not Sent]]_  
\-----------------  
Oh my god, Nick. You fucked me. You _fucked_ me. And you said you loved me. This is really happening. I love you too. I am going to keep telling you that. I hope you don't get tired of it.

The next three months are going to be fucking torture.

_[[Message Not Sent]]_  
\-----------------  
I can't wait to see you again. I'm going to kiss you until you can't breathe anymore, and then I'm going to suck you off until you can't stand either.

I watch the videos almost every night. I want to watch them again while you're fucking me.

_[[Message Not Sent]]_  
\-----------------  
I love you, Nick. I love you so much, and I want everyone to know, as soon as you're ready. I climbed up onto the roof of the cabin this morning and shouted it into the mountains. Nobody heard me, but I think I scared some birds.

How have I gone my whole life without this? I thought I knew what love was, and then you go and turn everything on its head.

What the fuck, dude? It's a good thing I love you.

_[[Message Not Sent]]_  
\-----------------  
Damn it,   
You bastard. Just come home safe, I'm not done with you yet.  
Love you


End file.
